Mistake Gone Right
by ryoma-koujou
Summary: Warning: Slash Pairing . Ryan and Melissa were two teens looking for love fame, and The Lukas Brothers Give them just that after a chance after arriving at their new school. But thats just the start of their "Friendships". Joe/OC Nick/OC


* * *

SOrry guys, Im not that good at writing, although Im probably not going to have that many views anyway. Well heres chapter one, were The JoBros, Ryan and Melissa meet.

* * *

Ryan Veal stared at himself in the mirror of his hotel bathroom, slowly examining his newly developed features. Over the summer he had dropped alot of weight, and though he hated to admit, he though he looked pretty damn good. Red hair, though unnatural, tan skin, and blue eyes. He finally perfected how he looked, in his eyes at least. He was only sixteen years old, a sophomore and high school, Yet he had big dreams. Ryan wanted to pursue a career in music, and he had to jump at eveyr opportunity. That is the ONLY reason he would ever set foot at a Jonas Brothers concert.

"Are you ready yet?"

Ryan looked up and saw his best friend Melissa staring at him. She wasn't bad looking, and hey, she was the one who bought the backstage passes that allowed Ryan the opportunity to give his Demo CD to Kevin Jonas. After much consideration he had decided that Joe would probably laugh and Nick.....well he was a drag.

"Yeah ,Yeah Im coming!" Ryan sighed.

Ryan took one last look in the mirror before begrudgingly grabbing his coat and Heading out the door.

"Are you excited?"

Melissa was trying desperately to distract him from the horrible music in the elevator. Neither of them really like Miley Cyrus' voice, but they did like her lyrics. The elevator beeped, signalling their arrival at the bottom floor of the hotel. Almost immediately they were out the door and in Melissa's new winked at Ryan, knowing he was jealous she had the car, and he didn't. It was about a twenty minute drive to the Concert Venue. Backstage passes had an amazing bonus, early arrival. They went backstage, glaring at the fan girls who had passes too.

"And I thought we left all the skanks back home" Ryan smirked. He made his way over to a sofa and sat down, leaving Melissa to explore the area.  
"Oh MY GOD!!!" Ryan jumped up hearing Melissa scream, he ran as fast as he could, hoping she was ran, and he ran, and he ran...right in to the back of none other than Kevin Jonas.

"What the he..." Ryan looked up and saw just who it was he bumped into."..ey! Nice to meet you!"  
Melissa laughed as Ryan's face turned bright red. Kevin laughed too, and so did Joe and Nick, because somebody decided one Jonas wasnt enough. Ryan pouted then crossed his arms.

"Yes keep laughing. Why did you Yell?" Ryan searched for an awnser, because he sure as heck wasn't embarrassing himself for nothing. Melissa laughed again, and Just as she was about to awnser,Joe beat her to the punch "Well while she was attempting to sneak around, she kind of fell off the stage" Joe chuckled, Kevin grinned, and Nick was serious...like always. "Anyway, she fell, but Nick caught her."

Melissa blushed a deep scarlet, RYan raised his eyebrow. They all jumped as a loud screech peirced through the arena.

"Well it looks like the fans are here, we need to get ready." Kevin sighed and clapped his hands together. "It was nice to meet you umm, whats your names?"

"Im Ryan." Ryan pionted to his brunette friend. "This is Melissa."

"It was nice to meet you Ryan." Joe grinned at the red head.  
"You too Melissa" Nick smiled at her, before grabbing Joe and walking to their dressing you. Kevin laughed and waved goodbye for running after his brother. Melissa turned to Ryan and squeeled.

"Joe was SO flirting wiht you!" Melissa yelled. "And Nick was so hitting one me!"  
Ryan blushed deeply, covering his face with his hands. "Joe was not flirting with me!"

* * *

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY! GOODNIGHT SEATTLE!!" Joe screamed into the microphone as him and his brothers closed the concert, with Goodnight and Goodbye respectively. The Jonas' put down their mics and instruments and ran off stage. Melissa cheered, and Ryan yawned.

"I know your enjoying this and all, but We came here for a reason remember?" Ryan, though entertained, was starting to get tired."Do you have the demo cd?"

Melissa frowned and reached into her bag, pulling out a blank Cd. Ryan nodded his head and they made their way into the lobby, were the brothers were signing CD's. After a long hour wait, It was finally Melissa and Ryan's turn. Joe had a big grin plastered on his face, Kevin was smiling, and Nick, well Nick was looking glum as usual.

" Hey Guy's, enjoy the show?" Joe had a proud look on his face, until Ryan spoke up.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Melissa looked at Ryan like he had committed blasphemy while Kevin bust into laughter. Nick even smiled a little. Ryan glanced at Melissa, who put her CD down on the table. Nick looked confused, staring at the Cd.

"You want us to sign a blank Cd?" NIck Scrathed his head, the folded his arms."Whatever floats you boat."

"No, actually We wanted to ask a favor." Melissa had a puppy dog face, while Ryan looked apathetic. " If you don't mind, could you listen to this?" Nick smiled and nodded, but Joe wasnt so quick to jump on the wagon.

"Not until Wild Fire there apologizes." Joe smirked smugly at Ryan, who had a bewildered look on His face. Melissa elbowed him roughly. Kevin laughed again.

"Don't worry Ryan, you don't have to apologize. Joe's an idiot." Ryan burst into laughter, but Joe looked like he was slapped. Nick rolled his eyes, because even he had to admit that Joe was indeed a drama queen. Kevin reached over and grabbed the CD. Suddenly, Ryan's eyes widened and he grabbed Melissa's bag, rummaging through it at a furious pace. He pulled a black sharpee out, quickly snatching up the disc and writing some numbers and Words. Kevin looked amused, staring at the disc.

"You wrote your number? We've only known each other for a couple of hours." Kevin smirked, but Ryan just rolled his eyes.

" You're not that lucky, its so you can call me and tell me what you think." Joe, Nick, and Kevin nodded, then the five said their goodbyes. Ryan and Melissa couldn't sleep at all that night, after all, and opportunity at stardom can do that to you.

* * *


End file.
